Ghost of the past
by btvsangel
Summary: A prequel.


****

Author's note: This story takes place after both series ended. It is also after the novels Queen of the slayers and Dark Congress. It is a alternative look at Buffy season 8 and Angel season 5. The prologue sets up the history of new and old characters. It also sets up the prophecy that will take everyone in a new direction. The rating is T for now.

Prologue

In the beginning the powers that be created a slayer. One young girl in all the world to combat the forces of darkness. The powers passed down to another chosen girl upon the slayers death.

Arwena creature of destiny and fate observed many battles over the centuries. She saw the pain and heartache that good endured. There was a great imbalance between good and evil. Evil always had the advantage. They were numerous and had greater resources. Slayers very seldom made it to adulthood. Champions for good very seldom received a chance at happiness, love, and life. They lived for the fight.

Arwena seen through the ages. She saw the advent of the deathless slayer. A slayer unlike anything the world had seen before. She saw the coming of ensouled vampires, champions. She pitied them, always fighting the good fight and always trying for nothing. Good often went unrewarded. The only reward good ever received was survival from one battle to the next. It would take centuries to create these beings and only moments to take them down.

She wanted to reward and protect these chosen champions in her visions. Arwena believed she needed to correct the imbalance. She wanted to unite these chosen champions together in the battle against the forces of darkness.

Arwena went before the powers that be with a plan. She purposed the creation of a being of light. A girl with the power to aid, heal, protect, and unite the coming champions, she had seen in her visions. The most powerful collection and source of good magick the world would ever see. She would be an immortal of human birth and origin. The powers found the idea a bit intimidating. They feared that a human would be tempted to abuse this power and in time forget her humanity. Arwena had considered this problem. It would take centuries for the fates to create the deathless slayer and souled vampires. She wanted to take that time to mold and create the light. She believed that the girl should live many life times before coming into her powers and immortality. The girl would remember these lifetimes the emotion and experiences to give her humility and understanding. The light would come into her powers and immortal destiny during the deathless slayers lifetime. The powers revered Arwena and agreed to support her request. The being's plan though would prove to be far more in-depth, than she ever explained to the powers.

The light was born for the first time the small village of Glynis, just outside of Edinburgh, Scotland in 1721 A.D. Arwena took this occasion to make her first and only visit to see the girl. The people of this village were very superstitious and believed that the creatures of fates were gods. The creature's natural form was almost transparent. She appeared to most on lookers as a silvered haired ghost maiden. On this day she took a more solid female form with glittery raven hair. It was no surprise to Arwena to see the girl's parents welcome her into their home with open arms. The home was a simple stone dwelling with a thatch roof and dirt floors. It was humble beginning for a powerful and noble being. Arwena seemed to forget anyone else was in the room. She went straight for the cradle and taking the baby into her 

arms. The humans had named her Kiera. She studied over the baby for a moment. She was like a mother looking at her child for the first time. The baby seemed to stare at her with her deep emerald green eyes. She could feel the power the child had locked inside, dormant. The creature smiled and stroked the baby's face. A birth mark appeared on the back of the child's neck marking her. "You are a part of my heart. One day my love you will be a great power. This mark will follow you through all eternity as a symbol of your power and destiny." It was an ancient symbol of purity, innocence, confidence, beauty, and power. The mark somewhat resembled the Fleur-di-lys.

"Now my child, I don't expect you to full fill such destinies alone, so to you I give these gifts. Two loves, two beings, to be by your side through all the days that lay ahead. A baby sister so you will always know the love of family. A mate so you will know the value of true love. The real treasures and gifts of humanity, love. It is the only thing worth fighting for. I will not curse them to remember each life my dear. I am afraid that burden is yours to bear alone for now." She paused standing quietly for a moment staring at the child not wanting this moment to end. "My dear I have one thing left to gift to you on this day. It is a gift and a curse in one I am afraid. You will remain my angel, pure and chaste until the day you give your heart to your true mate. Upon consummating this love and gift you will share a part of yourself and a small part of your power. This way you will not bear you burdens alone. You will be bonded together for eternity heart, body, and soul." She sighed and held the baby close with tears in her eyes. She glowed for a moment as bestowed power and these gifts upon the Kiera. She then gently laid the baby gently back in the cradle. Arwena stroked the child's cheek again one last time. "You will always remember who you are my dear and the vows I made to you this day. You will know what to do." Without saying another word the being stood up and headed for the door. She stopped in the door way and looked over her shoulder at the couple "take good care of this child; she is very dear to me." She then seemed to disappear into the night. That night a baby boy named Devan with deep blue eyes and a head full of light brown hair was born in the village. He was to be Kiera's love.

Arwena was concerned for the needs of her champions. She wanted to be sure that they were provided for. She knew that fighting the good fight left little time to work for necessities. Filling this need was also a part of her plan. She appeared later that night before of group of her followers. They were human for the most part; a few of the followers were interdeminsional beings called Tanekia. They were an immortal race with dark raven hair with metallic highlights and tattoo like markings on the faces of the chosen sect. She told them in great detail of her prophecy child. She told them about the girl's markings. The being wanted her followers to collect and save as much wealth as possible. The followers were to gift this wealth to the light before she reached her immortality and power. Arwena's plan was now in place.

15 Years Later

Even the best laid plans sometimes fall apart. Sometimes one moment can alter one's entire destiny. In a small meadow just outside of Glynis, Kiera sat on the bank of a small stream tossing pebbles into the water. Kiera, now fifteen years old, was known throughout the village for her beauty. The girl was believed to be blessed by the fates themselves. She had rich walnut brown hair, emerald green eyes and porcelain ivory skin. She often walked through the lush hills picking flowers on her way to Aoife Creek to meet Devan. The two were often inseparable, spending every free moment together. The pair spent most nights laying in the grass staring at the stars. Devan spent hours telling Kiera stories about the constellations.

Today was no different; Kiera had come through these hills to the stream to meet Devan with her little sister, Leane in tow. She sat waiting with her knees pulled to her chest and her long gray woolen dress tuck neatly around her. Devan couldn't leave home until his chores were done for the day. She was content watching the little stones skip across the water. Leane on the other hand grew restless.

"Kiera, I'm bored, "said the vibrant thirteen year old with fiery red hair, green eyes, and ivory skin. The young girl was restless pacing around her sister. Leane was often Kiera's shadow going everywhere she went and hanging on to every word that was said.

"Leane, go home!" Kiera looked up frustrated with the sun in her eyes and growled at her little sister "I will be there later." Leane began to protest this demand, "I don't wanna." It was a beautiful day and the young girl had no plans on sitting about the house.

In that moment a young man named Braeden came up and sat beside her smiling. He was handsome with dark shaggy black hair and light blue eyes that concealed his egotistical nature. He was from one of the wealthier and more prominent families in the village. The boy had been Devan's best friend since early childhood. An unspoken rivalry developed though, between the two the very first time Braeden set sight on Kiera. He studied her from afar, learning everything he could about her. He even learned about the markings on her neck and the prophecy of power. The boy in his own way truly believed that he loved her. Leane finally sat down and began to watch her sister with curious eyes. This was far more interesting than anything she was going to get into at home. "Run away with me," he requested mischievously staring into her eyes with a sheepish grin. He then reached up and tried to stroke her cheek.

"You know I can't," Kiera blushed and looked away. She hated it when Braeden tried to flirt with her. He was unrelenting in his pursuits. She didn't have the heart to hurt him at least not intentionally. The moment was awkward, she started to get up to put an end to it. Braeden jumped up and offered a hand in an attempt at a chivalry. He took this opportunity to pull her up close and look her in the eyes. "Why not," he pleaded.

Kiera pulled back further, "Because I love Devan."

Braeden seem to ignore this statement. "I've got something for you."

Kiera looked at him cautiously. "What is it?" She paused in her retreat and took a step closer. Braeden reached in his pocket and pulled something out in an enclosed in his fist. "Close your eyes and open your hand." She bit her lip in anticipation as she extended her hand. The boy dropped a small black pearl in her hand. Kiera's eyes popped open instantly.

"It's lovely," she exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "You know exactly what I like. You are sweet and dear friend."

"Friend.. friend, is that all that I am too you," he pulled away looking hurt and clenching his fist. He saw Devan approaching in the distance as he looked up. He was nothing more than a poor farm boy. He really didn't have that much to offer. He couldn't imagine how the girl would dare chose Devan over him.

Braeden couldn't see what Kiera could. Devan was a roguishly handsome young man with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Devan had the kind of smile that would melt a girl to her very core. The boy had a greater capacity to love than Braeden could even begin to understand. She knew that Devan loved her with a fire and passion most people only dreamed about. He would die for her. He lived and breathed for her. There was a connection between the pair that time would never erase. She beamed as he walked through the meadow. Kiera unintentionally seem to forget Braeden and Leane's presence. She ran and jumped into Devan's arms, kissing him passionately. She finally let go and stood in his embrace, "I missed you."

"Sorry, I had a bit of business to take care of love," Devan replied staring deep into her eyes and rubbing her arm. "I got something for you though," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had no really monetary value but was priceless to Kiera. It was a little seashell on a piece of twine.

"It's beautiful, I will never take it off," she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. The sight infuriated Braeden. The girl preferred this silly trinket to his pearl. It was more than he could bear to watch. He decided that he was going to put an end this. He would not lose a girl to someone that was lower than him. No one seemed to notice Braeden leave. The couple was engrossed in each other. Leane's attention had turned to catching the butterflies in the meadow.

Just down the stream where the woods began again was a small stone cottage. The cottage itself looked over grown with vines and foliage seeming to overtake it. The stone itself had begun to crumble and erode in places. The sky seem to darken as her approached. The rumors in town said that a witch lived in the house. In truth what lay inside was far worse. Only people in desperate sorrow or need ever ventured to the cottage. Individuals who dare to require the services from this place paid a high price. There was no price too high to Braeden at this point. He was not use to being unable to get what he wanted.

He arrived at the dilapidated old cottage and was greeted by a young girl that appeared to be nothing more than a beggar. She was covered in dirt, barefoot and dressed in rags. She was standing on what was left of a old stone path that was now covered in weeds and moss. The girl glared at him, "Come to see Sienna, have you? If you must, follow me," she cocked her head and stared at him with empty eyes.

Impatient, Braeden pushed her aside. "I have no time for you girl. I must see your master now!" He walked down the stone path towards the door. The girl followed closely behind him. The door looked like it was about to succumb to dry rot and barely hung on the hinges. Just before he could dare to open the door, the girl ran in front of him cutting him off. She barged on in the dwelling and began to change form. She took the form of a sultry woman in a black satin dress with dark hair and eyes. "You should be more careful, who you speak so impudently to," she told him as she began to walk around her home. She seem to move seductively as she ran her fingers over the dust that covered most of the items in the cottage. 

The cottage didn't contain much. It had a few tables covered with candles and books. Only one of the old wooden tables had chairs. Braeden didn't even see a bed. Did this thing even sleep?

"Please my boy, have a seat, obviously something is troubling you," she continued as she began to pace around the table and pull out a chair. She took a seat at the table and motioned for the boy to take the chair in front of hers. She barely looked up at him as she began to light some candles on the table. "You know I do not just see anyone. What brings you here?" she cocked her head and began to stare at him with those empty eyes.

Braeden joined her at the table taking the seat directly in front of her. "Well, there this girl," he began.

"Ah, my boy there always seems to be a girl," she replied staring straight through him with those cold eyes.

He continued, "Her name is Kiera."

"Kiera, Arwena's light. She is immortal, you are not. She is linked to a immortal spirit. She will be with that boy long after you are dead and gone. She will search for him and find him lifetime after lifetime. She has power, you do not. Boy you are far out of your league and wasting my time. " She leaned in and was about to blow out a candle.

"Please, I love her," Braeden jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

She looked at him cocking her head again and hissing. She pulled her arm away from him and sat back down. The boy amused her. She could see right through him. Braeden did not really understand the true concept of love. He was essentially cold, greedy, self-centered, and heartless. He had a great desire for power and stature. The girl was nothing more than a grand prize to him. He cared little for his friend Devan. The boy would probably enjoy watching his friend's pain. Perhaps, this could be fun. She could mess with destiny and change prophecy. Sienna enjoyed causing conflict.

"I cannot make her love you, but I will help you. I can make you part demon. You will still appear human to mortal world, but you will never age another day. This will also give you time to win and keep the girl. It will give you access to a small amount of power. You can learn to gain power on your own. The price I ask of you is your humanity and your soul. Once I do this there is no going back. I will not undo it," Sienna explained to him.

"Is that all, then by all means let's do this," Braeden grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

This boy is truly mad Sienna thought. He did not think or even hesitate to give up his humanity or soul. "Very well then, "she got up and walked to the back of the room. She then crouched down and removed a floor board. A moment later she pulled out a glowing blue vile. She walked over to him and put the vile in his hand, "Drink this and the deal is set." She slowly backed away from him without ever taking her eyes off him.

Braeden did not hesitate. He pulled the topper off the vile and downed the potion. Sienna began to cackle loudly as she glared at him. The pain that began to over take him was intense. He fell to his knees screaming and holding his head. Sienna held open a tarnished locket, watching and waiting, "and now boy, I take my payment." He began to writhe on the floor ebbing red energy. She collected the red light in the locket. The pain finally stopped when the glowing ended and Sienna had closed the locket. She left him there laying on the floor of the decrepit cottage alone.

**Later that night**

Devan approached Kiera as she stood in her door way biting her lip and staring at him with her arms folded. The sight of his face in the moonlight made her blush. He asked her to go for a walk with him in the moonlight with a mischievous look on his face. "I have a surprise for you, but you have to trust me, trust me?" Devan said as her offered to take her hand.

"Aye, more than I trust the stars to shine," she closed her eyes and took his hand. The other hand held up the end of the dress as she walked through the grass. He led her just outside the village to a uncultivated field.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered in her ear positioning her directly in front of the field.

She opened her eyes and seen an empty field lit by the moonlight. "What is this?"she asked puzzled looking over at Devan.

"This is ours Kiera. We can make a home here, marry me," he said as he turned her around and looked her in the eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground in his embrace. She hoped this moment would never end.

The couple heard someone approaching. They released from their embrace only enough to turn and look in the direction of the trespasser. It was Braeden. There was something different about him. Kiera couldn't see it, but a fear began to pass through her. She held on to Devan tightly scared to let go. Devan was a more trusting soul. He could not see the evil that stood before them. He pulled away from Kiera to greet his friend and share his happy news. Devan walked towards Braeden extending his hand in friendship and announcing that Kiera had agreed to marry him.

Braeden's eyes fixed on Kiera. He rushed away from Devan to confront her. "You little trollop! Devan is nothing!" he struck her across the face and knocked her to the ground. Devan outraged rushed Braeden knocking both of them to the ground. Kiera stood there distraught watching the two men fighting. Braeden had grabbed a rock and hit Devan temporarily separating them. Braeden then got to his feet and stood over Devan. Kiera became desperate in this moment to protect her mate. She took a branch and hit Braeden in the head. He spun around grabbing her arm and shoving her to the ground. He turned quickly back around to tend to Devan who was now back on his feet. As Braeden's anger grew, he felt power surging through his veins. He was embracing his new found power. He felt electricity jump across his fingers. Braeden threw a jolt of electricity at Devan. Kiera jumped between the two absorbing the blow, saving Devan. The injuries she received would prove fatal in a matter of moments. Devan caught her before she could hit the ground. He sat down with her on the ground holding her close to him.

"Kiera , don't leave me," Devan pleaded.

"I love you. No matter how long it takes, I will find you again. I'm yours always," she looked in his eyes as the last moments of life were ebbing away from her. She touched his cheek one last time.

This tragic scene only angered Braeden more. He pushed Devan away from Kiera and pulled her to him. He almost shook her as he made his final demand, "You will love me! You are mine, You will always be mine, you belong to me!"

In her last moments Kiera looked at Braeden and said, "I will never love you, you are dark, you are cold, and you are beneath me."


End file.
